Demigods:A new prophecy
by rcelite13
Summary: Meet Mason, Grover,And Thalia all children of the 7 going to see there parents and something goes wrong there chariot blows up read to find out what happens and create your own characters and tell me them and they may get added in
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a story about the children of the 7, The children only have to have one parent that was in the 7. I have 3 children planned: Mason Valdez son of Leo Valdez and Calypso, Grover son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson (They named their child after grover,and there married), Thalia Grace Daughter of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean (They named their child after Thalia), Comment what a character that you want put in and review please, The character must be a child of the 7. Enjoy.**

Mason

Mason woke up exhausted, He was up all night forging grover a sword. Mason got up and walked to the restroom and washed all the grease of his hands from last night.

He walked outside and went to the Poseidon cabin. He knocked on the door, Grover opened "Sup Mason how's the sword going" Grover asked. "It's actually finished I came here to give it to you, It's like your dads, but it has three weapons: A sword which is one click, A bow which is two clicks, And a dagger which is three clicks" Mason said.

"Clicks" Asked Grover. "Yes It's not a ball point pen it's a click pen" replied Mason. "Today's a big day Grover we get to go to the roman camp to see where are parents live" Mason said. "Speaking of that were late" Grover said as he looked at his watch.

Mason and grover sprinted Until they found the chariots with everyone waiting. "Oh wait i forgot to give you this Grover" Mason handed grover his sword. Mason and Grover walked to her chariot with Thalia, "Took you long enough" Thalia said.

"Let the pegasi Lead the way" Chiron said, "Do they have built in GPS or something" Very funny Mason said Chiron. "Knock it of Mason" Said Thalia as she hit him across the head, "Ouch Thalia" said Mason.

"Can we go now" asked the rest of the cabin, "Yes you're already late enough" said Chiron. Just then everyone took off. Grover, Mason, And Thalia being the last.

Mason thought if i he could build some kind of flying vehicle. "This isn't safe children of Poseidon or grandchildren should not use air travel" Grover said. " Something feels wrong are pegasus is slower than usual" Thalia said. Mason was building something but he did not know what it was yet, He figured he could make an explosive out of it. Then Mason thought of his said Leo who could summon fire, Mason tried just then he had never tried.

A flame burst from Mason's hand, Everyone freaked out. It caused Mason to drop the explosive but Mason for got his hand was on fire and grabbed it with his flaming hand, **Boom** They were falling towards the ground all they could see were clouds. "Guys i sense water if I can break it we won't die" Said grover. "Why would we die" asked Thalia, "oh i don't know because when your to high and falling even water will kill you" said Mason.

"Oh Well do your thing Grover" Thalia said. Grover used his abilities just before they hit the water. Grover went and grabbed them because he gained his senses faster, His advantages were with water.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So i'm back With a new chapter, I got a New character from Danny-Blaze His Character Is Danny Zhang Son of Frank and Hazel Zhang. Read Danny-Blaze's Fics He is a great author and has many of them. This chapter will be longer. I just got another character suggestion so this is a character named Aaron He is the son of Nico and Will( I will explain his birth later)**

Grover

Grover swam them to shore, Grover waited until they woke "Guys were pretty far away we weren't even in the air for an hour" Grover said, "Man I love waking up to negative stuff am I right guys?" Mason said. "We need to go guys" Thalia said, "I can help you get to camp jupiter" said someone. "Who said that!" screamed Grover, I did as an eagle transformed into a boy.

"My name is Danny Zhang", "How would you get us there anyways?"asked Thalia. "Ever ridden a dragon?" Danny asked,"No because their not real"Said Thalia. "Oh really?" replied Danny, "Yes" Thalia said as she watched Danny Morph Into a dragon. "That is awesome my dad once rid a metal dragon" Mason said.

"Yes I know I know all your parents I'm here to see if any mishaps happen and we have found one, you ready?". "Not so fast Zhang" Said a mysterious figure, "Who are you?" said Danny.

"You know who i am i have much bigger problems than you right now, destroy!" said the figure

Just then three cyclops appeared to take out the four demigods, the figure disappeared.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Thalia."Danny Take the one in middle Thalia, and Mason take the one on the left, as for me I will take the one on the right" said Grover.

The Four demigods charged at there three targets. Danny coiled around the middle and tried to trip him.

Thalia sliced and stabbed at the cyclops while mason Made something to shock and kill the cyclops.

Grover was using the water to boost himself up and stab the cyclops.

Mason shocked the cyclops and it burst into dust. While Danny sliced it in a bear form and it turned to dust, Grover sliced its head of and killed it.

"We got to warn everyone at camp jupiter this has to be something bad" Said Grover. "Yea like fast, I know one way" Danny said before he whistled, then a white horse cam like the speed of light with a chariot.

"Hop on" said Danny. Everyone got on and when the horse started they were there in no time. When they stopped Mason almost threw up.

"So these are the Demigods" said Someone, "This is Kevin" said Danny. Grover thought how he sounded like the figure they saw earlier. "Kevin is not a demigod Danny said he can see through the mist and is somehow aloud in".

"Can we get to are parents" asked grover, "Yes i will lead the way they'll be surprised you're here so early".

When they got to there parents they were surprised. They split up "Hey dad?" asked Grover. "What?" replied Percy, "We saw this figure, He made cyclops appear and left we had to fight them"

After everything was explained and the day was over, Grover went to sleep they had a long day. Grover was ready to meet new demigods and make friends and Hang out with his old ones.

Grover woke up to an his dad telling him to "get ready and eat breakfast".

He did what he was told and then left.

"Hey!" Grover screamed as he saw his friends. He caught up "Hi Grover" Thalia and Mason said. "This is Aaron son of Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo" Mason said. "How does that work" Grover asked,"My parents wanted a child so bad so Hades and Apollo made me out of clay" Aaron said.

"Ready for training?" asked Thalia. "What?,were training today?" Mason said."Yes we have to train more if we wanna beat that guy" added Grover. Grover thought of the cyclops they were hard to beat and he and his friends were under trained.

"Who's going to train us?" Grover asked, "I will after all I am one of the top roman soldiers" Danny said.

"I pick Grover first I want to start with a challenge". "Ok" Grover said. Danny charged at Grover, Just then something clicked in Grover's head. Grover rolled,He tripped Danny and pinned him then Danny Morphed into a mouse.

He ran from Grover, Then Danny transformed into a bear, Grover clicked his pen once, and swung at Danny. Blood flew through the air but Danny went on he charged. Danny went full force. Grover hit im with the flat of his sword, Knocking him out.

Aaron sprinted somewhere and grabbed a board he strapped Danny to it, Thalia helped Aaron get Danny to his cabin so Aaron could heal him.

"Dang Grover you creamed him, When did you learn how to fight that good?" Mason said. " I don't know? I just knew what to do". "It was crazy" Mason said. Just then Thalia came back. "First how did you do that?, Second why? you almost gave him a concussion!". "I just reacted ok" Grover said.

Grover ran to the Neptun cabin. He thought it was small for a god of the Big three. He hid in there for the rest of the day then went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is going to be a Thalia chapter, Do more OC's that way every chapter can be bigger. Also I'm going to make this a long fic probably, And make it a series. So if you want more characters add more even if you already have one i don't care. Tell me what you would like to see of your own characters.**

Thalia

Thalia woke up early for training. She knew she had to get better, So did Mason if they were going to take down that figure. Thalia ran to Masons temple (yes i'm correcting it) "Mason get ready we have to train" Thalia said. "UHHHH! Why?" Mason said. "You know what sleep in and when you get whooped by that figure don't come crying to me" Thalia said.

Thalia ran to go find Aaron, "Aaron did you ever find Grover?". "He's probably in the neptune temple" Aaron said. "We should find him" Thalia said

"Why?, That guy's worse than Cerberus. I should know i'm practically his chew toy every time I go to the underworld" Aaron said. " Ok but can you at least train me?"Thalia said. " Yes come with me" Aaron said.

Aaron led Thalia Outside. The started. Aaron shadow traveled behind her and sliced her with a dagger.

Thalia moved away. She was bleeding bad. She pulled out a dagger of her own. Aaron swung, Thalia rolled and dodged then Stabbed him in the leg and moved.

Aaron rose skeletons and the attacked. Thalia took out three. The rest charged.

She dodged and sliced. She eventually took them out. Aaron swung she countered.

Aaron shadow traveled and knocked out Thalia. Then he grabbed her and shadow traveled. He healed her and waited until she woke.

While Thalia was asleep she had a vision. She saw kevin trying to kill them. He was the figure.

 **POV switch I know what but it's Danny**

Danny

Danny woke up he saw that the camp was eating breakfast, He went to get Thalia and everyone else.

He couldn't find her. He saw Aaron,"Hey Aaron Have you seen Thalia?" Danny said. "I knocked her out we were training she's in the Jupiter temple" Aaron said. "Ok, Thanks" Danny said

Danny went to the Jupiter Temple he thought about being knocked out and how much it sucked. When he got here no one was there.

"Hello Zhang" the figure said (Danny doesn't know it's kevin). "You where is she?!" Danny screamed. " She's Hidden, Come to the underworld if you want to see her again" The figure said.

The figure disappeared. Danny sprinted out to find Grover and Mason. Danny went to the Neptune Temple. He saw Grover "Grover! Thalia been kidnapped by the figure!" Danny screamed. "Danny we have to find mason and Aaron" Grover said.

They both ran to find mason they explained. Then they found Aaron and explained. They told Eric the praetor. A quest was assigned. "Danny pick 3 soldiers to go with you" Eric said. Danny picked Grover, Mason, And Aaron.

"You will leave now to get Thalia back" Eric said

They left "We have to go to the underworld Aaron can you?..."Danny said. "No I have to have two Pluto/Hades children to shadow travel that far" Aaron said.

"You forgot one thing Aaron Were cousins by blood my mom is Hazel" Danny said.

They shadow traveled to the underworld, But it knocked them both out.

"What are we going to do?" Grover said. "We wait" Mason said.

They waited until they woke up. "Let's go guys" Danny they got further they stumbled across Hades. He was chained but they couldn't get to him.

"It's Kevin he chained me and made me give him a blessing of powers, He's going to kill you all and chain up all the gods. He left he tricked you his monsters are coming for you as we speak". Hades said.

Just then a hydra appeared. Grover charged and stabbed the monster.

Mason was making a contraption to blow up the monster. "Hold him off guys" Mason said. "Ok come on guys"

They held off the hydra. Mason threw the explosive it killed the monster instantly when it detonated.

"That was crazy Mason" Danny said. "Let's get out of here" Grover said.

Aaron and Danny got them out. They didn't know where to go but then Danny blacked out.

"My grandson" Mars said. "Mars?" Danny said. "Yes, Thalia is in france. So is Kevin you must get there he plans to kill her Tell Mason to Make festus 2.O it will fly you to france and help you in battle".

Danny awoke, "Mason make festus 2.O, Mars said so. Go to camp and build it with the other Hephaestus demigods".

"Ok we could get it done in a week together let's go back"

They shadow traveled back. Mason and the other demigods started making festus 2.O.

The others trained, they will be ready In a week.

Danny trained with Grover. Danny just went full force he morphed into a bull and charged he hit Grover hard.

Grover got up, He clicked his pen twice. He had a bow but no arrows "schiste" Grover said. Grover clicked the pen into sword form. He ran and sliced .

Danny transformed into bees (yes i'm allowing him to transform into a hive of bees). He flew towards Grover.

Grover ran into the Tiber river he slowed the current. Danny flew towards Grover, And in mid air morphed into a bull shark (bull sharks can be in fresh water). Grover pushed the current and it pushed Danny back. Grover swam over to Danny he made the water launch him and Danny out.

Danny morphed into a lion but collapsed so did Grover they were tired out.


	4. Update

**Okay guys i am delaying the story but i'm working on a new one it will be awsome im sorry for making you wait but it will be awesome dont worry**

 **Sincerely rcelite13**


End file.
